Saving Jack
by JackieFrost788
Summary: Jack wasn't well known in high school, he was simply an outcast. But when Jack gets sick, four of the school's most popular student's come to his aid. (So not a good summery, but this is a human!guardians and sick!Jack angst!Jack. Let me know if I should leave this as a one shot or if I should continue)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my next story, so I'm going to work on juggling all my stories, but I can't promise they will all be updated on the same days or as often as others. Anyway, this is an angst story, again, sorry but if you like a little angst, here you go! Haha, if you don't well then you might not want to read my stories. Anyway, thank you for reading and**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Jack Frost, he wasn't someone very special to anyone really, everyone in school knew his name, but other than that they really only knew one thing about him, he was an outcast.

But when he was a freshman, he finally caught the attention of four of the schools most popular sophomores. This is the story of how an outcast made a friend, a boy was saved, and a family was created.

****Line Break****

Jack limped into school his head down his hood up covering his bright white hair, he didn't know why he bothered with the hood, or even to come to school no one ever notices him. He walked down the hall staying close to the lockers to avoid being shoved around, but he still got repeatedly knocked back. It took some time, but he finally managed to get to his locker. He grabbed his book and headed for class. This was going to be a long day.

In his homeroom he laid his head on his desk, he was the first one there but to be honest it didn't matter though, besides him there was only four other people in this class, and they were all sophomores, they wouldn't notice him. But when the four stumbled in at the bell laughing, they all froze seeing him.

Tina, also known as tooth looked at everyone with worried eyes. Nicolas St. North, also known as North, shrugged but looked concerned. Mathew Sanderson, also known as Sandy, was frowning worriedly and slowly walking closer. And then there was E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as Bunny, and he looked annoyed.

"Hey Frostbite, what's the matter with ya?" He asked walking over. When Jack didn't answer, he thought the boy was sleeping so he smacked his hand down on Jack's desk. Jack shot away from his seat and into the corner eyes wide. In his hasty escape he didn't even notice his hood fell down.

The four friends stared at the boy in shocked, his lip was split and he had a black eye. Sandy walked over slowly and signed '_Jack, what happened?'_

Jack flipped his hood up "Nothing, forget it. You never cared before so leave me alone." He whispered wrapping his arms around himself sighing.

"Jack…" North said slowly walking over "You know you can talk to us, da?" He said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder instantly pulling it away when he felt Jack flinch.

"Please just go away." Jack whispered before he started coughing hard his thin body shaking. His hand fell from his mouth and blood splattered against the floor. He doubled over before collapsing to the floor. The teens stood shocked before calling for an ambulance panic over riding them.

****Line Break****

The four gathered around each other in the hospital of the waiting room, they were all a little freaked out but they couldn't leave him alone. See that was another thing they knew about Jack, he was an orphan.

Tooth paced the floor biting her lip "What could be wrong with him? Do you think it's serious? What if we had noticed sooner?" She asked panic obvious in her voice. None of them knew what to say or do though. Then Bunny spoke up.

"Maybe I could call my parents…. We could adopt him, take care of him, he needs someone…" He sighed and walked off to call his parents the other three standing in shock. Bunny had never liked Jack, but now he was so willing to help, but the question truly was, what was Jack going to say?

While Bunny was out, the doctor came in holding a folder, "Is anyone here Jack's guardian?" He asked

"No, but ve brought him in." North said standing "Is he alright?"

"Well I really shouldn't tell anyone but his guardian…" The doctor said slowly though he looked unsure of his words.

"Please, he's an orphan he has no one." Tooth whispered stepping closer, her eyes wide as she pled with the doctor.

He sighed "Come back to my office." He said motioning to the hallway.

Bunny walked in "My folks are comin' down to talk to the doctor…." He trailed off noticing the new man "Which must be you. Have we got any news?" He asked.

"We're heading to my office to talk now." The doctor said with a nod. Bunny shrugged as they all headed back to his office and took their seats.

"So what's going on?" Tooth asked wringing her hands with worry.

"Jack has a disease called Wegener's Granulomatosis, is an uncommon disorder that causes inflammation of your blood vessels. This inflammation restricts blood flow to various organs. This often affects your kidneys, lungs and upper respiratory tract. The restricted blood flow to these organs can damage them. We caught it early enough to treat it but it will most likely get worse before it gets better." He explained.

"Wha's the treatment?" Bunny asked crossing his arms.

"We're going to give him some medications, blood transfusions, and possibly surgery depending on how bad it gets." The doctor explained. "But to be honest we can't do anything without his guardian's consent." He told them carefully.

Bunny looked up as there was a knock on the door, two people slowly walked in "Hello, we're Mr. and Mrs. Bunnymund…. We need to know about Jack so we can help with his treatment.

****Line Break****

Jack looked at the two people in front of him eyes wide with fear and excitement "You…. You're adopting me?" He asked again for the fifth time.

The two laughed and Mrs. Bunnymund stepped closer "We are Jack but we also want to know." She gently touched his face "What happened."

Jack looked down sighing "Umm a kid from school…. He beats me every day." He whispered, "But it's nothing." He said quickly "You don't need to worry."

"Jack….. This will never happen again." Mr. Bunnymund said "You have people who care about you….. You have a family."

The three talked for a while before Mr. and Mrs. Bunnymund left and the kids walked in. Jack looked at them a small smile on his face as tears of happiness came to his eyes. He couldn't help but let them fall when Bunny came over and hugged him with a whisper "I always wanted a little brother." Soon they were all hugging Jack and he couldn't help but feel happy, for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I am so so sorry that it has been so long since I uploaded. I was in and out of hospitals for a year, but this last year I just haven't found the time to upload anything, or type anything for that matter. I plan on uploading more regularly now, and am so thankful for all of the comments and favorites for this story.**

**Any who, I don't own ROTG sadly, and enjoy Chapter two!**

*****Line Break*****

Jack shuffled along beside Bunny as they walked to the car for school. It would be the first day back since the hospital, but more importantly his first day back since he started living with the Bunnymunds.

Bunny looked back and raised a brow, "Comin slow poke?" he teased a soft smile falling onto his lips. He and Jack were never really close, and living with him was nowhere near easy for him. He was happy Jack was able to get some help though, he deserved it after everything he'd been through.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Jack murmured rolling his eyes. It'd been a hard adjustment for him moving into the Bunnymund house. Not that the orphanage was the best place to be, but there no one cared where he went or what he did. While here, he was watched like a hawk.

He got in the passenger seat of Bunny's beat up '67 Chevy Impala (Reference anybody *wink wink*) and buckled up rubbing his face. He was always tired lately, and figured it was just part of his illness. When he let out a yawn Bunny chuckled "Don't be fallin' asleep Frostbite." He said glancing over to the kid as he pulled out of the driveway. "School's not tha far away." He said reaching over and nudging Jack gently.

Jack swatted at his hand tiredly, but smiled anyway, "I know Cottontail just keep your eyes on the road." But despite his words he drifted off in the front seat, only to be rather rudely awaken by a load Russian voice.

"Is cute when he sleeps da?" North said looking through the car and stepping back sheepishly when Tooth swatted his arm.

"Look what you've done, you woke him up." She scolded before turning back to Jack. "How you feeling Sweet tooth?" She asked softly reaching in and stroking her hair.

"I'm alright Tooth, thanks. Just a bit tired lately." Jack reassured as he stretched and got out of the car. He smiled deeply at Sandy when he saw the short senior standing at the curb waiting for them. They had all gotten close while Jack was in the hospital and he was rather thankful for that. He had people who cared about him. His smile slipped away when he looked past Sandy and saw Parker Black, or known by those who fear him. Pitch.

The group noticed when Jack sunk back closer to them wearily, they looked around and when their eyes fell on Pitch they moved closer to Jack. Pitch simply rolled his eyes and turned away walking into school. "Filthy ratbag." Bunny spat as he hooked his arm around Jack's shoulders, "Come on ya gumby, let's get to class." He said leading him away.

*****Line break*****

Though the group did their best to keep any eye on Jack during school, them being a grade above him made it hard for them to keep track of him all day. So when he didn't show for lunch… They were all worried to say the least.

Somewhere in the back of the school Pitch slammed Jack into a locker while his buddy Onyx just laughed. "You think they care?" Pitch cooed "You're nothing but a burden to you, they feel required to take care of you." He said smirking at his victim.

"No," Jack said shaking his head quickly "You're wrong." He let out a yelp when Pitch grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the locker again.

"You're pathetic! " Pitch yelled "You're alone and you're always going to be alone! You have no one!" he said emphasizing his words by punching Jack in the stomach or face. As he raised his fist again ready to knock Jack out, he let out a surprised gasp when someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and his face turned grim when it was met with the face of an angry Russian.

North pulled Pitch back forcing him into the middle of a circle made by the rest of the group. No one said anything just glared, and that was word enough. Tooth reeled her hand back and punched him in the face before letting him and Onyx run off.

Bunny rushed to Jack's side, "Snowflake, ya alright?" he asked his accent thick with concern.

Jack gave a weak grin "course I am, I had him on the ropes Bun." He said closing his eyes as the adrenaline left his body and he slouched against Bunny, "Can we get lunch now? I'm starving." He told them causing the group to chuckle.

"Alright kid, Tooth an' Sandy will get ya lunch, while North an' I get ya to the nurse." Bunny said as North joined him at Jack's other side and they supported his weight, "Ya know, I can't tell if yer brave, or crazy." He said smiling as he helped carry his little brother to the nurse.


End file.
